<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintenance Day (Michael X Ennard smut) by Isnt_That_Just_Jay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126581">Maintenance Day (Michael X Ennard smut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_That_Just_Jay/pseuds/Isnt_That_Just_Jay'>Isnt_That_Just_Jay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Discovery, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_That_Just_Jay/pseuds/Isnt_That_Just_Jay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY IMPORTANT!</p><p>ELIZABETH / THE FUNTIMES ARE NOT PART OF ENNARD RIGHT NOW. I HAVE A WHOLE-ASS STORY BEHIND IT. IF YOU'D LIKE IT, LET ME KNOW.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eggs Benedict/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton/Ennard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maintenance Day (Michael X Ennard smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this fic to my good friend who shall remain unnamed. You know who you are, though! He doesn't have an AO3 but. This is for you, Friendo! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael fumbled with the eye under Ennard's ribcage. The bot had lost sight in the eye, but refused to have it removed. Michael was trying to figure out what would have happened. Ennard was sitting on the work table, online for the maintenance this time.</p><p>Mike placed his hands inside the sides of Ennard's torso, his fingers becoming entangled in the wires. Ennard flinched hard, gasping.</p><p>Shocked, Michael jumped back, removing his hand and backing up a few centimeters away from Ennard. "Are you alright?" he asked, frantic.</p><p>Ennard paused. "Yeah. It didn't hurt. It just felt weird," he said, placing his own hand where Michael did, to no avail.</p><p>Michael's eyebrows narrowed. He approached the robot again, and stuck his hand in again, wiggling his fingers slightly.</p><p>Ennard nearly snorted, and began laughing. "Eggs! Stop!" he exclaimed, trying to stop his laughter. </p><p>Mike pulled his hand out again, curious. Ennard stopped laughing, and leaned back a bit. "What was that?"</p><p>"It must have tickled you," Michael said. "I wonder if any other wires give you sensations."</p><p>Ennard, intrigued, stuck his arms out wide. "Go ahead!"</p><p>The young man came closer, running his fingers across Ennard's torso and ribcage, down his arms and his spirally leg. He came up closer to his face and stroked a finger across the wires that made up Ennard's neck. He got to one on the edge, and Ennard gasped again, this time quieter.</p><p>Mike startled, taking his hand off. "Does that tickle, too?" he asked. He remembered how he was incredibly ticklish around his neck when he was younger.</p><p>Ennard didn't speak, but a few beeps came from his chest, and he looked down, spreading his legs slightly. "Um, no. It felt... Similar? But not tickly. It sent a weird shock through my body."</p><p>Michael's cheeks got hotter, and he almost became fatigued as he realized what Ennard was saying.</p><p>"Do it again," Ennard said, tilting his head back upwards but not moving anything else.</p><p>Gulping, Michael stepped closer again, placing his palm on the same spot and rubbing it gently. Ennard's leg flinched, and his wire endings twitched in a rhythm. </p><p>His legs spread more, and he relaxed, falling into the feeling. He created a low sigh as his body relaxed. </p><p>Michael felt himself become more fatigued, being in this moment. His heart was racing. He knew what Ennard was feeling. He felt so happy - he never made anyone feel good like this before. He felt his jeans getting tighter. </p><p>Ennard was tired in a way, too. His wiry eyelids fluttered, so human. More static-y noises emenated from the endoskeleton. He didn't understand the feeling, but he knew it was good. If it wasn't, it would hurt. </p><p>Ennard opened his eye, looking at Michael hovering over him. Mike had pressed his body against the table and was bobbing up and down, grinding against it. The bot saw the figurative pain that his friend was feeling, and without thinking, he adjusted his leg so that Mike was almost sitting on it.</p><p>This scared Mike at first, and he stopped what he was doing for a moment. </p><p>He and Ennard had done something like this before. Ennard had explored Michael's body a bit about a week ago, and discovered how Michael felt when Ennard pressed against that part of his body. He figured now that his body instinctively wanted to make Michael feel that way when Michael made him feel that way.</p><p>Ennard had put the pieces together now.</p><p>He placed a wiry hand on Michael's hip, pulling him onto his thigh. He took Michael's hand in his other and pushed it back down into his neck.</p><p>The two sat in Parts and Service, sighs and moans coming from the both of them. Michael grinded on Ennard's metal leg, the ridges of the tangled wires serving nicely as extra stimulation. The whole time, and sometimes using Ennard's aid, he stroked that place on Ennard's neck, much to his joy. Ennard was producing happy beeps underneath his own robotic moans.</p><p>This continued in a steady stream for a while, the feeling building and building in both of them. Suddenly, Michael's body tensed, and he gripped Ennard's wire hard. Then he relaxed, letting out a long groan as his jeans became wet.</p><p>Mike kept petting Ennard's wire, though, and hearing Michael's climax was enough to bring Ennard to his. He felt something build up in him before he realized what was happening. </p><p>All his eyes shot open and he pushed Michael back off of him as electricity sparkled around him. Much to Michael's horror, the bot created a low, glitchy moan.</p><p>Michael feared it had hurt the animatronic, and he pushed himself up and rushed to Ennard, who was still leaning back as small jolts sparked between his wire endings. </p><p>"Are you okay, Ennard?!" Michael exclaimed, being careful as he grabbed Ennard's arms and shook him slightly.</p><p>Ennard chuckled tiredly, all his wires relaxing, no longer flinching like they were throughout their session. "I pushed you because I was scared the electricity would hurt you," he confirmed. "That felt amazing to me. We should do this more often."</p><p>Michael blushed again, his breath getting shorter. "I- I mean, if you want to. I don't really know when we'd get a chance to do it more comfortably, since everyone is always at home..."</p><p>"It's even better when we're comfortable?!" Ennard exclaimed, pure joy in his eyes.</p><p>Placing a hand behind his neck, Michael chuckled slightly. "I mean, I'm not really POSITIVE, I guess. I've never really..." He stopped, his eyes widening as he looked down at himself and Ennard. His face turned a deep red and his purple skin began to spread as he shoved his face in his hands. "Oh my GOD, I just practically had sex with a robot. I've lost my virginity to a ROBOT." he yelled, his voice muffled in his hands.</p><p>Ennard pushed himself up, his arms shaky. He reached out for Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer again. "I think I'm glad you did!! That means we get to learn together again!" He looked up at Michael with a smile on his face. "Besides, I kind of lost mine too, then, didn't I?"</p><p>Michael couldn't NOT smile back. Ennard was right. In a way, he was looking forward to finding out more about his Wiry Companion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>